


The Lie

by Daskleine



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bad Humor, DDADDS, Dadbook, Damien being cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gardening date, Height Differences, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, dadsona - Freeform, dream daddy - Freeform, game, shorter Dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: "Soooo. Black cats, huh?"Damien turned around, mouth slightly agape and Head tilts to the side." Pardon?""AAAAAAND, foreign horror movies?" I dragged the words painfully long, shooting him a bratty grin. Damiens face paled, and he started worrying the hem of his vest between his dirt dusted fingers.





	The Lie

The air was thick with the sound of buzzing insects and the heavy scent of ravishing flowers, and somewhere, somewhere really near to me, a faint hum of an unknown melody.

I laid on the, probably historically accurate, stone bench in Damien's garden, feet dangling down on either side. Damn, I must be really short or the bench very high.... I bet it's the latter.... it HAS to be the latter.

When I opened my eyes to the almost cloudless sky, dipped in various orange colors, I just realized how much time has flown.  
I rolled my head to the side, watching Damien working happily on his flowers.

He wore probably very accurate Victorian clothes, but less fancy, less.... How do I put it? Just a red vest and this beautiful tailored blouse matched with even more beautiful pants giving me a beautiful view. I smirked. He could wear a bag of dirt and still would be handsome.

At some point Damien had put his long silky hair in a ponytail, some loose strands still pushed over the rim of his glasses, constantly blown down by the wind and pushed back again.

I adored this. All of this. Comfortable silent, the loving atmosphere, watching him work away on the flower beds as it was nothing. His lean muscles rolling under the thin layer of clothes and I sigh. Damien stopped his humming, turned around and flashed me a toothy smile, which I gladly return, just with a little more lovesick puppy eyes. It's been so long since I allowed myself to feel this way.

I closed my eyes again and thanked silently Amanda, who happened to introduce me to this beautiful world of "Dadbook".... which reminds me.

"Soooo. Black cats, huh?" Damien turned around, mouth slightly agape and Head tilts to the side." Pardon?"

"AAAAAAND, foreign horror movies?" I dragged the words painfully long, shooting him a bratty grin.

Something must have clicked in place, since Damiens eyes widen, darting to the floor, to his hands and back to the floor.  
"O-oh... I," the man began to stutter and I suppressed a giggle.  
"I didn't know you were into True crime podcasts, thought? We definitely should watch that together sometimes."

Damiens face paled, and he started worrying the hem of his vest between his dirt dusted fingers. Oh boy, have I gone too far? I swung my leg over the bench and sat up, ready to apologize.

"I should probably change that," He muttered quietly to himself. I sigh and smiled, making my way over to him. I bend down and hug him, which he returned after a while. I buried my nose in his neck for a second, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and rosemary. I must have confused him, poor dear. I am horrible.

"I just wanted to tease you, I am sorry. I know that people expect the whole horror movie stuff from you 'cause of your attire," I say softly. I can feel a light squeeze to my waist. Damn, I really am small, aren't I?

"If you really want to watch this stuff, and we keep the lights on...," he started slowly but I shushed him instantly.  
"I am very happy with our comedy movie dates," I smile against his skin.I can feel a light chuckle.  
"I didn't lie entirely to you, my dear one. I do really adore black cats,” he says, which I answered with an overly dramatic faked gasp, drawing back from him and holding my chest. I got immediately dragged down in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMIEN IS THE CUTEST OMG!!!!! I even did a Fact list just for him in my notebook so I can write everywhere about him ♥♥♥  
> (Iam still very bad with grammatic, so I used Spellchecker and languagetool to help me out. Please tell me if you find Mistakes =3.)


End file.
